


Cadendo in piedi

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [13]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Erotico, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Yaoi, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi liscia le lunghe ciocche arruffate distrattamente, senza distogliere l’attenzione da ciò che sta facendo. Diversamente da come accade nei film, nella realtà, quando ti ritrovi sbattuto all’improvviso contro una superficie solida, è raro che i tuoi capelli finiscano disposti in un delizioso ventaglio che faccia risaltare drammaticamente il viso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadendo in piedi

_Stammi più vicino, ora che ho paura,  
Perché in questa fretta tutto si consuma.  
Mai, non ti vorrei veder cambiare mai.  
_ [ ** _Due destini_** , Tiromancino]

  
È una notte estiva calda, ma non sgradevolmente torrida. Contrariamente al solito, l’atmosfera inquinata di Nagoya non riesce ad ingoiare completamente il profumo del mare.  
Siedo acciambellato sul pavimento dando le spalle al divano e alla piccola lampada accesa, sulle mie ginocchia stanno in equilibrio un libro ed una bibita fresca. Le veneziane parzialmente calate del balcone mi proteggono dalla curiosità dei dirimpettai ma non dalla brezza che occasionalmente spira; nella penombra, i cuscini sparpagliati sul tappeto abbozzano un disordine allegro.  
Manca poco alla mezzanotte eppure sono carico di energie, quasi euforico; come se l’ammasso di oneri intangibili che solitamente giace spaparanzato sul mio petto si fosse alzato in piedi di punto in bianco per andarsene a fare un giro: non riesco a comprenderne il motivo ma mi sento genericamente rilassato, scioccamente sereno.  
Il suono dello sportello del frigorifero che viene aperto e poco dopo richiuso, seguito dal tonfo familiare dei passi scalzi di Morinaga che va passeggiando nel corridoio buio, non disturbano la mia quieta lettura.  
− Non riesci a dormire? – chiede piano il ragazzo, una volta arrivato alle mie spalle.  
− Non ho molto sonno, – ammetto sfogliando pigramente la pagina. – Questo capitolo è interessante.  
Azzarda uno slalom prudente tra gli oggetti disseminati sul tappeto, quasi inciampa in una ceneriera abbandonata e, spingendosi fino al limite massimo della distanza di sicurezza consigliata, allunga il collo per scoprire di che cosa io stia parlando. Anche se si è astenuto dal fare alcun tipo di commento, mi pare quasi di poter udire il suo cervello domandarsi: _Se vado oltre, questo morde?_  
Non lo incito e non lo scaccio. Ma, dopotutto, capisco di aspettarmi da lui una reazione qualsiasi che non può essere l’indifferenza.  
Quando conclude la sua battaglia interiore scegliendo di accomodarsi al mio fianco, mi scosto impercettibilmente per fargli spazio.  
Lo vedo esitare, perciò sporgo d’impulso il volume nella sua direzione, invitandolo silenziosamente ad avvicinarmi: di norma detesto certi suoi atteggiamenti di ostentata circospezione, manco fosse un animale disabituatosi al contatto umano dopo aver subito continue sevizie, ma questa sera mi sento particolarmente generoso e neppure la sua presenza mi urta.  
Quando risollevo lo sguardo, noto che il suo sta davvero inseguendo gli arabeschi di caratteri stampati che corrono fitti sulla carta: cosa non farebbe, pur di assecondarmi!  
− Perché non te ne torni a letto, se sei stanco? – lo sgrido bonariamente. – Domani c’è il laboratorio.  
– Questo vale anche per te, – sussurra. – Ti sto dando fastidio?  
Santo cielo! Perché questo tipo deve tradurre ogni mio intervento in una conversazione come un rimprovero?!  
– Queste sono le _mattonelle_ di casa tua, Morinaga. Non hai bisogno del mio consenso per spalmarci le chiappe su, – sibilo. Lo odio, quando fa il premuroso a sproposito…  
Confortato dalle mie parole, stende le gambe e allarga le braccia stiracchiandosi in maniera esagerata.  
– Hai sentito? Scricchiolo tutto.  
– Forse sei ancora nell’età della crescita. Una crescita molto ritardata… Spero che, oltre a farti sfiorare i due metri di statura (*), aiuti anche un po’ il tuo intelletto a progredire, – replico beffardo.  
– E se ci spostassimo sul divano? – propone ignorandomi. – Qui è un piuttosto scomodo…  
– Tu fa’ così, se preferisci: con questo caldo la copertura mi si appiccica addosso dopo dieci minuti, quindi resterò dove sono.  
Morinaga riflette per qualche secondo, ma alla fine torna a rannicchiarsi nel suo angolino.  
Riprendiamo a leggere il libro, nato mio e divenuto nostro, fino a quando la tiepida carezza modulata del fiato di Morinaga contro un orecchio mi fa presente che è strisciato verso di me oltrepassando di parecchio il confine suggerito dalla decenza.  
Nel voltarmi, i nostri gomiti cozzano.  
− Scusa, − borbotta ritraendosi.  
Mi acciglio.  
− _Ipocrita_ , − mormoro scandendo per bene le sillabe, senza però sapere se mi sto riferendo a lui o a me stesso. Morinaga, comunque la intenda, mi sorride.  
Se iniziassi a strillare come di consueto, forse riuscirei a farlo desistere o almeno a prendere tempo, ma sappiamo tutti e due che praticamente gli ho dato il via nel momento in cui gli ho permesso di raggiungermi in salotto: se lo scacciassi, Morinaga considererebbe la questione solamente rimandata e mi darebbe la caccia indefessamente nei prossimi giorni, fino alla mia prevedibile resa.  
− Gira e rigira, le cosa vanno sempre come vuoi tu, − brontolo adirato, ruotando con un tintinnio di cubetti di ghiaccio ancora solidi il bicchiere mezzo pieno.  
Morinaga placa il rabbioso roteare bloccandomi gentilmente la mano tra le sue. Nessun’altra parte dei nostri corpi aderisce ma è come se la mia pelle rimanesse vigile, senziente e pronta ad analizzare qualsiasi strofinio alieno.  
− Non è il caso d’innervosirsi, − sussurra, e facendo scorrere un polpastrello sul bordo di cristallo produce un suono inaspettatamente melodioso.  
Mi sottrae il recipiente e se lo porta alle labbra. Beve un sorso del liquido ambrato che contiene e quando le impone alle mie, fredde, non lo respingo.  
Non bado alla goccia di tè che, sfuggita alla lotta furibonda delle nostre bocche unite, mi cola lungo la mascella e il mento. Non può avvertire il battito cardiaco tanto accelerato che quasi mi assorda, vero?  
− Credevo fosse alcol, − confessa senza vera malizia, quando ci separiamo con un piccolo schiocco umido. È il mio turno di ghignare.  
Depongo la testa contro l’imbottitura del divano, lasciando che si chini su di me.  
Non ho mai adorato gli abiti elasticizzati e troppo attillati, ma anch’io ho dovuto adeguarmi alla moda quando ho smesso di trovare vestiti della mia taglia che mi piacessero: una camicia non mi avrebbe dato questi problemi, ma Morinaga ha sollevato la mia maglietta svelando il busto e adesso me la ritrovo fastidiosamente arrotolata sotto le ascelle; inoltre sono rimasto ridicolmente nudo dai capezzoli in giù. Lui, oramai, è troppo impegnato a massaggiarmi cosce e genitali per accorgersi delle mie difficoltà.  
− Appoggia i fianchi su questo cuscino, – mi bisbiglia infatti. – Ecco, così…  
Mi liscia le lunghe ciocche arruffate distrattamente, senza distogliere l’attenzione da ciò che sta facendo. Diversamente da come accade nei film, nella realtà, quando ti ritrovi sbattuto all’improvviso contro una superficie solida, è raro che i tuoi capelli finiscano disposti in un delizioso ventaglio che faccia risaltare drammaticamente il viso.  
Digrigno i denti.  
− Ti ho fatto male? – mi domanda Morinaga fermandosi.  
Che carino! Quanta sollecitudine! Gli lancerei contro una ciabatta, se non l’avessi già persa da qualche parte…  
– N-no. Continua, – tartaglio perentorio, o almeno quella sarebbe l’intenzione. Devo somigliare molto ad un annegante che sta per perdere la presa dell’appiglio salvifico: sto strizzando così tanto il suo avambraccio che gli rimarranno i segni, forse addirittura qualche livido. Se mai la nostra diventerà una relazione _stabile_ , giuro su tutti gli dei che lo obbligherò a procurarci preservativi (**) e del lubrificante decente!  
Morinaga mi stimola con minor irruenza, mostrandosi ancora sicuro circa gli obiettivi del percorso che sta seguendo. E non posso dire che stia andando molto fuori strada… La mia carne incoraggia a sussulti l’avanzata delle sue dita quasi asciutte, si aggrappa ad esse quando minacciano di sgusciare fuori.  
Esclusi il sesso e il parto, dubito che esistano molte attività durante le quali uno possa restarsene a gemere a gambe divaricate senza venir considerato un idiota.  
Inevitabilmente scivolo sul pavimento, pentendomi di non aver accettato subito di sistemarci in un luogo più adatto.  
Mentre i miei ansiti rallentano in ritmo ed intensità, Morinaga ne approfitta per spogliarsi. Io distolgo gli occhi, inopportunamente pudibondo; mi libero del tutto della maglia spiegazzata e scalcio via dalla caviglia i pantaloncini penzolanti. Forse, prima o poi, ce la faremo a smetterla di assalirci a vicenda in un modo o nell’altro, e io potrò educarlo a non strapparmi di dosso i vestiti come se stesse scartando un dono concupito troppo a lungo. Un passaggio per volta ma con fermezza, come si fa coi cani.  
− Che stai facendo? – gli domando allarmato, appena avverto una sua guancia sfregarsi contro la mia pancia.  
− Ti ripulisco, − chiosa con pazienza, come se stesse illustrando chissà quale banalità. Afferro la sua fronte e lo spingo lontano.  
− Non è proprio il caso.  
– Ti assicuro che ho superato la repulsione da sperma tanti anni fa, Senpai. – Sfuggo di nuovo al suo sguardo, d’istinto. Mi ricopre il palmo di piccoli baci. – Non voglio farti irritare ripetendomi né costringerti ancora a fare cose che ti vanno poco a genio, ma qualche tentativo tuo sarebbe ok, no?  
Ho solo un’idea incerta del tipo di pensieri che stanno transitando per il cervello di Morinaga in questo istante. Dovrei frugarlo come di solito fa lui con me? Accostare la faccia a secrezioni e parti del suo corpo che neppure nelle mie fantasticherie più depravate ho mai vagheggiato di assaporare?  
− No, – scuoto il capo. – Non se ne parla, – ribadisco determinato. Lo osservo ed è ancora lì, immobile e in fiduciosa attesa. Tsk! – Sdraiati e chiudi gli occhi, – gli dico sbrigativamente, prima di ripensarci.  
Morinaga esegue la mia richiesta senza esitare, anche se sbatte goffamente la testa contro il divano com’è già successo a me. È fantastico avere la certezza che il senso d’aspettativa renda persino lui più impacciato.  
Chissà perché, me la cavo meglio con le mani che con la bocca; ma è sempre una seccatura cercare di soddisfare qualcuno di cui non conosci i gusti dopo che ti sei imposto di evitare le zone tabù.  
Come previsto, trasale quando gli appoggio un pezzetto di ghiaccio sulla pelle, però non spalanca le palpebre come sicuramente avrei fatto io. Bravo bambino ubbidiente.  
Mi diverto a disegnare spirali lente incrociando la linea dei suoi addominali, attardandomi sul torace che si dilata con respiri sempre più rapidi, scoprendo l’area ricca d’ombre delle ascelle. Parte del suo volto è coperta da un braccio, ma non credo che sia migrato lì irrazionalmente per impedirmi di scorgere la sua espressione eccitata, come spesso capita a me.  
Lecco i rivoletti gelidi che gocciolano ormai liberi procurandogli più di un brivido. Biascica qualcosa che ricorda una preghiera.  
Gli succhio il petto, la linea tumultuosa della carotide, il retro di un lobo: le impronte birichine del mio entusiasmo diverranno ben visibili tra appena qualche ora.  
Raccolgo quel poco che resta del cubetto e glielo porgo. Ci guardiamo per qualche attimo, prima che lui lo inghiotta.  
Monto sul suo bacino, non senza dolore: sto andando troppo in fretta, mi sento ancora molto irrigidito sebbene mi abbia preparato per accoglierlo. Però non mi fermo.  
− _Piano_ … – soffio ad incastro riuscito, quasi d’abitudine. Avvolge le braccia attorno alla mia vita, quando mi stendo su di lui: non stringe ma, conoscendolo, suppongo che inizierebbe a farlo, se tentassi di allontanarmi.  
Palpa accuratamente le mie anche e i miei glutei, come a volerne prendere le misure e studiare le forme per conservarle meglio nella memoria. Per qualche ragione, probabilmente proprio perché è lui a compierli, non interpreto quei gesti come molesti.  
I suoi baci mi scalfiscono con l’intensità di chicchi di grandine, con la tipica spietatezza calcolata delle sassate: rispondo come posso, talvolta confusamente. Morinaga invece, che con me è sempre stato meticoloso ai limiti della prepotenza, non sembra affatto agitato, anzi, è indiscutibilmente a suo agio.  
Mi accomoda qualche ciocca umidiccia dietro l’orecchio; la mia chioma si è trasformata in una cortina pesante a causa del sudore. Lui non è meno sfatto di me, e il constatarlo migliora lievemente il mio umore, ma il suo ardore mi percorre schiena e reni pizzicando, come una colonia d’insetti.  
− Ti amo, − bofonchia velocemente, come temendo qualche ripercussione solo per essersi fatto sfuggire quella frase. Chissà come mai…  
Dovrei arrabbiarmi perché ha tirato fuori quest’assurdità giusto ora che mi è impossibile svicolare via o gonfiarlo di botte, invece cerco rifugio contro la sua clavicola strusciandomici contro come farebbe un gatto: non voglio che si accorga che sono arrossito.  
La pressione dei miei polpastrelli sulla sua spalla traccia solchi bianchi, che si dissolveranno entro pochi secondi.  
Il suo cuore pulsa violentemente costretto nella gabbia delle costole, senza vergogna: Morinaga è emozionato e non gliene frega niente di nasconderlo.  
Compiendo l’atto presumibilmente più audace della giornata, raddrizzo il busto e provo a muovermi un po’ da solo.  
È certamente uno degli esperimenti più imbarazzanti a cui abbia mai preso parte in vita mia, anche perché, in questo caso, l’errore di una movenza troppo brusca basterebbe a danneggiare seriamente entrambi. È massacrante per le mie povere ginocchia, ma lo stupore dipinto sul suo viso mi sprona a resistere: posso sopportare lo sforzo per qualche altro minuto senza farmi venire un crampo, giusto?  
Avvinghia le mie nocche in una morsa che trema, mentre con la mano libera io mi accarezzo allusivamente petto, stomaco e ventre. Morinaga deglutisce.  
Mi sta divorando con gli occhi, come se su di lui torreggiasse una creatura bella e desiderabile, preziosa; e forse adesso mi ritiene veramente tale. La prossima volta che lo manderò a quel paese quando è in vena di farlo, è garantito che scorderà qualsiasi fiacca promessa di rispetto e protezione gli stia ispirando, ma finché continuerò a dondolarmi così sui suoi fianchi, per lui non esisterà estasi più grande della quale sfamarsi: è orgoglioso di me.  
Gradualmente, il mio oscillare contratto muta in un’agilità quasi liquida; l’analisi indiscreta del suo sguardo ingordo ha smesso di turbarmi. Il tizio in procinto di affogare ha appena realizzato di saper nuotare in mare aperto senza braccioli: wow!  
Non sarei capace d’identificare la parte di me che ha deciso di abbandonarmi senza preavviso, quindi. So soltanto che qualunque cosa mi sostenesse ha ceduto di schianto e che il mondo di colpo ha cominciato a girare… Potrebbero essere passati pochi istanti oppure un’ora, ma quando ho il coraggio di sollevare le palpebre è ancora Morinaga a reggermi tra le braccia.  
− Cos’è stato? – farfuglio al colmo del disagio.  
− Ti sei sentito male. – Fortuna che qualcuno si è preoccupato che la nave non colasse a picco, nonostante il capitano avesse perso il timone!  
− Questo lo avevo capito…  
Morinaga scrolla innocentemente le spalle, senza convincere nessuno.  
− Magari abbiamo esagerato un po’, − concede allegramente. – Ora ti aiuto a tornare nella tua stanza, così puoi riposarti. Domattina abbiamo il lavoro, lo hai detto anche tu.  
− No.  
Aggrotta la fronte.  
− Tu non hai ancora finito, − mormoro. Non me la sento di toccarglielo, a dispetto di tutto, quindi indico vago il suo turgore ancora evidente, non essendosi rivestito.  
− Posso provvedere io…  
− No, − lo interrompo, più tonante di quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto.  
Striscio verso il divano e, facendo leva soprattutto sulle braccia, mi ci arrampico sopra fino a potermi distendere almeno in parte, prono. Dovendo scegliere altrimenti tra il finire di rompermi la schiena sul pavimento o l’essere posseduto accovacciato a terra come un animale, questa non è una cattiva soluzione. E più chiaro di così, mi ci vorrebbe soltanto una bella freccia a luci intermittenti…  
− Sei sicuro…? – Morinaga sembra perplesso.  
− Sbrigati, prima che ti si ammosci del tutto!  
− Fine come di consueto… − mugugna. Fantastico, sono anche riuscito a farlo incazzare! – In ogni caso, non ho bisogno di ulteriori incentivi.  
Nonostante il tono, però, non si dimostra particolarmente aggressivo, come talvolta succede quando lo offendo o lo stuzzico ad arte: l’essergli svenuto addosso deve averlo spaventato.  
La mia voce strozzata e rauca si amalgama al ticchettio di un orologio lontano, al chiacchiericcio elettronico di un televisore dimenticato acceso. È rimasta ancora qualcosina, a rotolare pungente nel mio grembo, ed è impaziente di erompere.  
Morinaga preme le labbra dischiuse contro di me, penetrandomi un’ultima volta: niente lappate volgari, si sta limitando a raccogliere in punta di lingua il suo stesso seme. Non sia mai detto che non riesca ad ottenere _sempre_ ciò a cui aspira, eh!  
− N-no! – lo supplico, intendendo ovviamente l’esatto contrario. Sto piangendo sì, ma di sollievo.  
  
Souichi, mezzo rintronato, necessitò di qualche attimo per ricordarsi che non si trovava in Giappone ma nella camera da letto del suo appartamento di Vancouver.  
Il piumone gravava come piombo sui suoi arti intirizziti dal freddo tanto quanto sull’inguine impiastricciato prigioniero dei calzoni; nessun suono pareva essere in grado d’incrinare quella Domenica mattina perfettamente cristallizzata, nel clima e nei propositi.  
Souichi Tatsumi era solo. 

* * *

(*) Stando ad una scheda allegata all’edizione speciale giapponese di **Challengers** , Souichi sarebbe alto un metro e settantotto centimetri, e Tetsuhiro certamente lo supera: dal punto di vista di un giapponese medio, quindi, dovrebbe apparire come una specie di gigante… ^^;  
(**) Chiunque legga **Tyrant** , avrà avuto la netta impressione che per i protagonisti di questo manga i condom siano degli oggetti assolutamente alieni. Nelle note al primo volume, la Takanaga se n’è bellamente lavata le mani vomitando il proprio sdegno su quello sporcaccione di Morinaga ed asserendo che alla fine si tratta di un semplice _boy’s love_ , benché in precedenza avesse parlato molto più approfonditamente dell’argomento nel suo prequel, che è un mero shounen-ai. Mah…

**Author's Note:**

> E alla fine è arrivato anche il turno dell’ _astinenza_ , parola che non dovrebbe mai comparire nella stessa frase assieme a ‘testardaggine’. X-)  
>  Questa fanfic sarebbe ambientata tra i volumi quinto e sesto di **Tyrant** , dei quali però spoilera relativamente poco mancando di una trama di base… Ohibò sì, questa è una dannatissima _pwp_. *_*  
>  Posso giurarvi tenendo una manina sul cuore che ero partita col fermo proposito di offrirvi qualcosa di più serio, ma mentre la matassa si dipanava è saltato all’occhio il rischio di ripetermi ( **System failure!** vi dice niente?), così per stavolta ho preferito lasciar correre: persino quest’intruglio poco più che indecente, annacquato troppo, perderebbe d’efficacia, facendomi fare una figura ancora più meschina…  >_>  
>  L’espediente del sogno erotico non è certo il massimo dell’originalità, ma mi è sembrato un buon palcoscenico per mostrare un Souichi leggermente più spigliato del normale appellandomi anche al fatto che quest’uomo, già nello stesso fumetto, si è dimostrato tanto furbo da calmare la propria eccitazione pensando a Morinaga, attribuendogli poi mentalmente la colpa del tutto… Ma almeno non ci sono stati grandi _OOC_ : avete contato i vari _No!_ che il nostro eroe ha pronunciato? X°D  
>  Ad ogni modo, per come la vedo io, **Cadendo in piedi** non è una storia molto felice… osp, allegra. E vogliatemi bene, perché detesto cordialmente scrivere lemon al presente e in prima persona…


End file.
